Train 'n Bus Station
The Train n' Bus Station is one of the most widely known train and bus stations in DreamLand, and is the site of many known events that were complicated and had to do with unfair leaders and strikes. The Train n' Bus Station has had a few leaders before, the first being Andrew Drinkes, who was a big part of the making of Padilla Amusement Park, an amusement park nearby the Train n' Bus Station released during the Big Train Gather, which originally was built to prevent people(it is said to have been 700, 000)from missing their bus or train because of the claims of the leader at that time, Andrew Drinkes, saying that the workers would get higher pay if the time schedule was just a little tighter, but now it is a fun place for children to play and have fun. The second leader was Tabitha Dig, who did not approve of the original Padilla Amusement Park, and, along with firing Padilla, destructed it. Dig also craved money and raised the prices 50 dollars higher, as well as speeding up the trains. Due to a strike, Dig was eventually fired and replaced by Drinkes again, but the releadership did not last long and soon Robert Tuntongi became the third, and final, leader, who approved of Padilla Amusement Park and was a much better leader. The Train 'n Bus Station is one of the best and hardest to get jobs in DreamLand, but it is widely known and is visited a lot, even enough to get #72 on DreamLand's 100 Most Visited Places List. History Beginnings Andrew Drinkes, a previous busboy and then a waiter, had earned enough money to create his own business, and, after thinking it over, he eventually decided to build a train and bus station. After a year, the construction was complete, first located in Torenga, Gongardia. The station was not universillary popular at first, and only a few people went to it. After news was spread and Drinkes made eager attempts to make it more popular, people began to visit. Two of the first people to join were Captain Elder and Mr. Gushy, and they at first were ticketmen. After more people began to get hired, including famous Opol Padilla, Captain Elder and Mr. Gushy began to work as train drivers. Padilla was replaced as ticketman, until he became another train driver and Fred Wergust became the new ticketman. Everything was going smoothly, but the Train n' Bus Station was not earning enough money. Andrew Drinkes soon became desperate to earn money. He told the train drivers that he would give them extra money if they drove faster and got people to places quicker, and he would pay an extra hundred dollars if they managed to spread the world to at least fifty people. The drivers agreed. People noticed the sudden change between leaving times and became angry, during which Padilla became alerted. After protesting to Padilla with no answer, Padilla led a strike against Drinkes, along with another union. Padilla eventually quit his job, along with other people, to which Drinkes began to wonder if this wasn't the best solution after all. Padilla returned the next season, with Drinkes accepting him. He built several stores next to the station to make up from the situation, called Padilla Park and Padilla Pizza, respectively. Later, Drinkes sold his seat and a young woman named Tabitha Dig bought it. During this time, Padilla Park and Padilla Pizza were shut down, because Padilla did not need them any more. Dig Digs Dig turns out to be none the less greedier than Drinkes was. Dig craved money even more than Drinkes, and resorted to everything to do it, raising the prices super high, and putting the trains' schedules closer together. Padilla and others protested against this, telling Dig about what Drinkes had done. Dig did not care, and actually threatened to fire him and all the other people who joined forces with him. Around this time, Padilla opened Padilla Amusement Park for reasons explained, and also because he wanted to annoy Dig and show her what he had. Dig, when discovering the amusement park, destroyed it, calling it "vandalism", and fired Padilla and other people that were his friends. But that did not make Padilla give up against Dig. Padilla went straight back to Drinkes, and after finding him, at first, Drinkes did not accept, saying he had no more business in the Train 'n Bus Station.